


a trouble causing family

by Hexy_Lext



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A Hat in Time - Freeform, A Hat in Time AU, M/M, Magic, Monsters, More tags will be added later, OCs - Freeform, They have a child, merfolk, monster au, monster hybrids, mythics, werefolk, yes i ship the conductor and dj grooves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexy_Lext/pseuds/Hexy_Lext
Summary: what will happen when our favourite purple spectre sneaks uppon hat kids ship and witnesses how she's treated at home? will she return to a brand new family or will she stay home with her guardian spectre
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	a trouble causing family

Today was the day, the kid was finally leaving to return to her home planet after she collected all of her timepieces in order to restore power to her ship. Everyone she had met were in Mafia town to give her her leaving gifts as well as to bid her goodbye, many of her friends were crying as they hugged while the others were examining the phones that hat kid gave them so they can keep in touch… though a certain purple specter was absent from the leaving group.  
“I thank all of you for seeing me off, I had fun with each of you!” grinned Hat kid as she boarded her ship after the moon penguins loaded up all the crates of her leaving gifts.

Closing the window hatch and hopping into her chair she gave one final wave and hit the switch, the ship launched into hyperdrive as it shot off home for the girl… who was now jumping on the burger _relic_ as the gravity engine kept the ships inside perfectly calm despite the hyper speed. Unbeknown to her the large crate that had been put in her room was opening itself, once the lid popped off, a tall purple specter climbed out of the box and examined the bedroom. While he was currently alone Snatcher took it upon himself to redecorate some to make it more homey, he replaced the lights with soft blue landers and put purple candles around the pillow pile walkway, proud of his-self improvements he made his way to the main control room to say hi to the kid.

Upon entering he saw Hat kid get up the ladders towards the kitchen, most likely to make herself something to eat. Floating in after her Snatcher watched as she stuck something into the new oven CC had given her, he was amazed the kid even knew how to use it… probably thanks to CC no doubt, that cat wanted the kid to be able to feed herself when she was returning home. Though when the kid turned around to get a drink she jumped in shock at seeing the Snatcher in the kitchen of her home away from home, the reaction brought a smile to the purple spectres face before he started laughing that memorable laugh of his.  
“Hey kiddo! Nice place you got it” grinned Snatcher

“How did you get on board…?” questioned Hat kid

“Same way i got onto that arctic cruise, hid in a crate except this time it was addressed to you kiddo”

“And here i thought you didn’t care about me”

“Even though you altered the contract, it’s still a contract”

“Well we’re too far from your home planet”

“Yeah? So?”

“Where do you plan to sleep?”

“Already made a rest corner by that pile of pillows in your room”

“... that works i guess”

After the two reunited Hat kid went off to enjoy her dinner while Snatcher explored the ship, though he knew to stay out of the engine room and the kid’s hidden fort. He couldn’t help but smile to know that the kid was able to handle herself but one thing had him wondering… what was the kid’s actual name? Everyone just called her Hat kid because no one knew her name and the fact she always wore a hat. With the new unanswered question Snatcher left the bedroom in order to find the kid again, it took a little bit of time before he found her in the attic of her ship looking through one of the books kept in there. Chuckling some the Snatcher approached the beanbag that the kid was sitting on before plopping himself down next to her the action alone was enough to make the kid jump in shock again at his ‘sudden’ appearance next to her.  
“Hey kiddo! So i’ve been wondering this since the last contract” grinned Snatcher

“And what is it snatcher?” asked Hat kid

“Ever Since you arrived here you never told anyone your name, so what is it kiddo?”

“Well no one really asked what it is, my name is Maddie”

“Hu, that is closer to what i thought it was”

“What did you think it was?”

“Hattie”

There was silence in the attic after the Snatchers response before suddenly Maddie burst out into laughter, doing her best to stay in the beanbag chair, Snatcher on the other hand just looked at her with a confused look on his face. As she continue to laugh he just frowned and phased down through the floor which resulted in him entering the engine room to his shock, avoiding all the machines within the room he exited back into the main control room; making his way across the room he re-entered the kid’s bedroom to go to his rest corner and get some sleep. Once in his rest corner he summoned some pillows for himself to lay on, when the pile was to his liking Snatcher curled up on it and let sleep claim him; while he was sleeping he didn’t notice Maddie enter the room and approach him. Setting down the box she held and opening it, she took out a soft light yellow blanket then proceeded to drape it over the sleeping spectre.

Looking happy that her guest was now resting comfortably, Maddie got ready for bed herself, taking her dirty she went to the washroom to get them put into the washing machine to get cleaned while she slept. With that done Maddie went around her ship turning off all the lights as well as bidding Tombi goodnight, with everything done and turned off for the night Maddie returned to her bedroom; she had left one of the blue lanterns lit as she got into her bed before looking at Snatcher.  
“Goodnight BFF” whispered Maddie as she entered the land of sleep.


End file.
